


Love Sick

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on a tumblr post about Thomas Jeffersons bed im not even joking, Bed sliding, Comfort, Cuddles and sleepy time, Fluff, JAMES IS SICK, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Precious babes, Suggetive Themes, Thomas is a dork, funny one-shot, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James awakens in Thomas Jefferson's bed, while Thomas is just being a huge dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

James sleepily awoke in Thomas's bed, looking around as his eye-sight was all hazy. He took a morning breath, one that was shallow and steady.

He sneezed, which had awoken him from his sleepy state. James sighed and rubbed his face. What time was it? James sat up, and looked around in Thomas's bed, searching for a clock of the sorts. James couldn't seem to find anything...James felt a cough tickle his throat as he placed a fist to his mouth.

"T-Thomas...?" James coughed out, as he swung his legs over the bed. He noticed he was wearing his breeches and nothing else. James looked down at his breeches, confused. He doesn't remember putting these on before going to sleep... He heaved a sigh and pushed himself up, another cough shook him, this one a bit more strong than the one before. 

"Thomas-!" James called with a clearer voice, his body shaking slightly from the cough. James paused a moment to take notice of the room he was in. 

Across from Thomas's bed was what seemed to be his office area...James took a step towards the area and looked around. Papers and books were piled around on his desk, windows were above the desk so natural light may seep through. 

James touched his fingertips to the yellowed papers. The smell of ink flooded him and he smiled. Certain scents always seemed to bring him back to Thomas...Always Thomas. James ran his eyes down Thomas's handwriting, skimming different parts of letters and documents and such. 

A soft fluttery sensation was in his chest as he read these, his heart skipping a beat. Thomas's writing was so eloquent and thought out...James couldn't help but too smile, another cough in his throat as he used his arm to cover it. 

Thomas peeked in through the doorway, adjusting his coat for he was fully dressed. He thought James was possibly still sleeping and went to come check up on him. 

Thomas walked forward to his bed and noticed the sheets were all messy. James was awake. Thomas looked over past the bed to his office, to see James standing there. 

He looked like some kind of heavenly being, the light hit him just the right way to cast a glow on him. Thomas purred at the sight, and then decided to try and make an entrance. 

Thomas, embarrassingly enough, would sometimes slide across his bed to get to his office. It was childish yes, But sometimes even the great Thomas Jefferson needed to have some fun! Thomas had backed up, picking up speed as he then leaped to his bed, feet first as he tried to smoothly slide across.

Instead of sliding across in a fashionable way, Thomas slowed down due to the covers and sheets. His feet became tangled up in the sheets, stopping him to a halt. Thomas let out a yelp as he flew forward, face meeting the floor as the covers and sheets draped over him. James jumped a bit as he turned around, seeing a pile of sheets and covers on the floor, the loud noise of Thomas falling alerting him.

"Thomas, is that you?" James asked as he sniffled a bit, another soft cough coming out that was mixed with a giggle. Thomas let out a groan of pain as James grabbed a side of the cover and lifted it up. James met the face of Thomas, who was rubbing his face, trying to ease the pain.

"What were you trying to do?" James laughed as he sat down next to Thomas, Thomas having the cover and sheets draped over his shoulders. 

"I was trying to enlighten you, in a way." Thomas said as his eyes rolled down the bare body of James, who was only wearing his breeches. Thomas blushed a bit, recalling how he had placed them on James when he got up. 

"'Enlighten' me?" James asked as he quirked an eyebrow, Thomas took the sheets and cover from around his shoulders and wrapped them around James.

"You must be freezing..." Thomas said as he patted James shoulders, James coughing once more as he put a fist to his mouth. 

"Im fine Thomas...But what exactly were you trying to do?" James asked as Thomas had gestured James to sit on the bed. James sat down as Thomas had given him a quick kiss on the lips, making James red in the face. 

"Well...I was trying to slide across the bed..." Thomas replies as he had walked over to his office space, noticing some papers were not in the same place where he had left them...

"Slide across the bed...?" James snorted as he let out a laugh, sneezing as Thomas was looking at his papers. 

"Yes, to...impress you..." Thomas blushed as he picked up a paper, staring at it with a bit of a frown as James laughed.

"Were you reading my documents and such?" Thomas asked with a sly grin as James went quiet, darting his eyes shyly down at the floor as Thomas walked over towards him. James sat back a bit, Thomas placing both arms on James side as he leaned into him flirtatiously.

"James..." Thomas said in light teasing tone as he had caressed James cheek, James perked up at this and leaned into his touch. 

"I couldn't help it Thomas, Your writing is always just so...eloquent." James said in a dreamy tone as Thomas smiled leaning in and kissing him. James coughed softly against his lips, his small cough slowly turning into a coughing fit. Thomas flinched and made a pout, placing a hand to James forehead. Thomas placed him down on his back.

"Goodness...You feel warm..." Thomas said as he had placed the sheets over his body, pulling off the cover for it would make him much too hot. James huffed a little.

"Im fine," He said as another cough shook him, this one more violent than the others. Thomas laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him towards him as he rubbed his back. 

James continued to cough as Thomas placed his chin over James head. James curled up next to Thomas, Thomas placing kisses on his face as James sniffled. His eyes were watering from all the coughing. James gave a soft shiver as then Thomas looked at him, a soft tender look, one Thomas only spared for some people. 

"I love you, James...so much..." Thomas said as he kissed James again. 

"I love you too..." James said softly as he looked up at Thomas, a soft smile on his face. Thomas smiled back and cuddled him closer, James nuzzling the crook in his neck. He breathed in the scent of Thomas as his coughing subsided, a soft gentle silence settling in the air as pale sunlight poured in to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at JeffMads, And I based this off of a tumblr post about TJeffs bed. I wish I was joking. Im starting to really like this ship its super cute.


End file.
